El Orgullo de una Malfoy
by muminSarita
Summary: Longfic en viñetas para el reto "Mundo al revés" de FB. Dziban Malfoy es ambiciosa, astuta y también hermosa; su vida sería perfecta si esa insoportable sangre-sucia Granger volviera donde los muggles y no se metiera más en su camino. Gawain Weasley es todo lo contrario a Dziban, pobre y sin grandes ambiciones, pero quiere a Hermione. Así es como se hacen enemigos. Y comienza todo.
1. El odio

¡Hola!

Esta Historia corresponde a la actividad navideña del grupo Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido! En Facebook, la navidad quedo bien atrás pero aquí esto recién va tomando forma. La actividad se trata de crear un mundo al revés, según las preferencias del autor y con temática Navideña-Invernal. Pues bien, yo escogí cambio de sexos y esto es una serie de viñetas, en algunas partes canon y en algunas partes se adapta a mi mejor conveniencia (eso es casi una advertencia).

Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de Rowling y la Warner, lo que no, es probable que salga de mi loca cabeza nomás.

Así que, sin fines de lucro, con ganas de divertirme, seguir creando y aportar a la comunidad Drinny, muminSarita (yo) presento:

 **-O-O-O-O-**

 **El Orgullo de Una Malfoy**

Un long fic en viñetas.

-O-O-O-O-

 **El Odio.**

La primogénita de los Malfoy, se miró al espejo al menos cincuenta veces antes de salir de su habitación esa mañana. El calendario mágico en su mesa de noche, anunciaba el primer día de septiembre de 1991, fecha en que iría a Hogwarts por primera vez.

Su elfo doméstico, Dobby había ido ya por su baúl y pertenencias y ella no había logrado pronunciar sus líneas completas ni una sola vez.

"Entonces, es verdad que Harry Potter ha venido a Hogwarts."

"Yo soy Dziban Malfoy. Mucho gusto, Harry Potter."

¡Diantre! ¿Por qué era tan difícil decirlo en voz alta?

Al fin y al cabo, Harry Potter era sólo un chico de su edad. Ella había tratado con muchos chicos de su edad en las fiestas de sus padres, nunca se había sentido ni un poco intimidada por ellos.

Quizá porque su padre nunca le había parecido tan estricto como en el momento en que le anunció que debería hacerse amiga de Harry Potter, que iría a su mismo curso y que además, como hija de los Malfoy, se esperaba de ella que fuera la mejor estudiante de su año, a su debido tiempo, que ingresara al equipo quidditch, que fuera prefecta de su casa y por su puesto Premio Anual del Colegio.

A las diez de la mañana, ya a punto de salir, Dziban se detuvo para cerrar su ventana, un último vistazo al balcón le recordó prácticamente cada lección que había recibido de su padre, desde muy pequeña, contemplado aquella vista.

"Tú eres mi heredera. Todo esto te pertenece."

"Haz que este orgulloso de ti."

Bueno. Todo estaba listo. Seguro que todo iría bien en Hogwarts. Dziban intentó convencerse de ello, cruzó la cartera en su cuerpo y salió de su habitación.

 **D &G**

Desde la llegada a Hogwarts los planes habían tenido que ajustarse. Harry Potter había conocido a un tal Ron Weasley en el tren y había preferido ser amigo de él que de ella, además habían quedado en Gryffindor y ella en Slytherin.

Dziban le escribió a su padre esa misma noche para contarle y a vuelta de correo recibió nuevas instrucciones de este: "Aplásteles en todas las clases."

Y un más cálido: "Tu madre y yo estamos orgullosos de que quedaras en Slytherin, sé digna hija, disfruta el colegio."

Y una dotación de los dulces y pasteles que preparaban los elfos en la mansión. Muy bien, a pesar de las cosas no iban según lo planeado, todo seguía bien.

Hasta que tiempo después Harry Potter decidió incorporar a su círculo de amigos a una sangre sucia ¡Cómo si el pobretón Weasley no hubiera sido suficiente! Y tenía que ser la chica más insoportable de su año: Hermione Granger.

La sangre sucia era marisabidilla, empollona, mandona, alzaba la mano en todas las clases y siempre estaba hablando de los libros que leía, como sí a alguien le interesara. No tenía amigo alguno… y de pronto un día iba a todos lados con Harry Potter y el Weasley ese; una caída muy baja la de Potter, mejor que su padre no la hubiera hecho amistarse con esos. Raros, inadaptados, iban a todos lados mal peinados y con los uniformes hechos un desastre. "¡Ew!"

Los sentimientos de Dziban fueron lentamente tornándose en odio hacia el trio, pero fue hasta que salieron las calificaciones de los primeros parciales, que ese odio se volcó totalmente hacia la sangre sucia. Sí. Eso era. La odiaba.

Habían sacado la misma calificación en la mayoría de las materias, pero esa maldita sangre sucia había hecho un examen perfecto de Historia de la Magia y Dziban se había equivocado en dos preguntas. Maldición. ¿Cómo esa asquerosa hija de muggles había aprendido todos esos datos en un trimestre? ¿Cómo podía saber más historia de la magia que el resto? Condenada empollona.

A su padre no le gustó nada saber que su hija era el segundo lugar de su año. Pero lo peor, fue cuando se enteró que el primer puesto correspondía nada más y nada menos que a una sangre sucia.

Las raciones de dulces disminuyeron un poco para Dziban después de esos parciales, razón añadida para odiarla.

Hermione se convirtió en celebridad de la noche a la mañana cuando el colegio se enteró que ella y Ron habían ayudado a Harry Potter a enfrentarse con Quirrell y todo mundo quería saludarlos y llevar regalos a la enfermería. Más y más razones para odiarla.

Las cosas no mejoraron para nada cuando en la cena de fin de año, Dumbledore entregó la copa de las casas a Gryffindor, colgándole puntos inventados a cada uno de los elementos de aquel insoportable trío. Y al patético Neville Loooong-Bottom. "¡Más Eww!".

Por cierto, Longbottom "enfrentaba a sus amigos" pero a Dziban le tenía miedo, cambiaba de pasillo si la veía acercarse o incluso daba media vuelta y echaba a correr ¡vaya un Gryffindor! No aguantaba las inocentes bromas que ella le hacía. Y le regalaban puntos. Y la copa. A Gryffindor. A Hermione sangresuciaempollonacarademoco Granger.

Maldición.

La odiaba.

 **D &G**

 **-o-o-**

Por favor, no pierdan de vista que esta historia es sobre Draco-chica= Dziban y Ginny-chico=Gawain, que aún no aparece, pero ya lo hará. Y habrá romance, humor, drama y todo eso… pero contado en viñetas. xD ¡A ver lo que resulta! ¡Ja!

;) Y en algún punto, el tema también se vuelve invernal jajajaja! Lo siento, me tardé un montón, pero en verdad quería hacer algo con esta idea, aún sí estoy algo fuera de tiempos.

¿Qué más? ¡Ah, sí! ;) Que ojalá se den una vuelta por el grupo de Facebook, ¡también tenemos de WhatsApp! Tenemos a Draco, a Ginny, a Draco y a Ginny de pareja, galletitas y café, litros y litros de café…

Antes de que mis notas de autor se vuelvan más largas que la viñeta en sí, agradecerles sí leyeron, si gustan dejar alguna opinión y así…

Y por último, mi ya conocida despedida **: ¡Qué no muera el Drinny! ¡Qué no muera nunca!**

;P Creo que aquí viene a ser algo como "Dziwain" "Gawaiban" xD algo así…


	2. El amor

**¡Hola! ¡** Muchas gracias Evilies y Muffliat0 por comentar! :D ¡Y sí alguien más esta por aquí, también ¡muchas gracias!

 **II. El amor.**

Cuando Ron Weasley volvió a casa para el verano, no podía dejar de hablar de sus amigos, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, a su hermano menor, Gawain. Le contó de cómo habían pasado por las pruebas para que Harry alcanzara la piedra filosofal, de cómo Hermione había averiguado de qué se trataba el secreto de los maestros en el tercer piso y de cómo Dumbledore les había otorgado cincuenta puntos a cada uno para que ganaran la copa de las casas. Todo.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado, que la joven mente de Gawain no sólo idolatraría al héroe Harry Potter, sino que Hermione Granger se iba dibujando para él como una especie de criatura maravillosa, inteligente, amable, altruista, seguro que también sería divertida.

Gawain le dio forma a su imagen durante todo el verano, investigó lo que pudo acerca de Hermione con sus hermanos mayores, se enteró de que en las clases de vuelo era en las únicas en las que fallaba y ya que él era tan hábil sobre la escoba, se imaginó incluso ayudándola. Era demasiado joven para evaluar o controlar sus sentimientos, sólo sabía que ya quería conocerla, acompañarla a desayunar, ayudarle a cargar sus libros, preguntarle por la tarde cómo había ido su día, quizá acompañarla a la biblioteca, estudiar juntos, preguntarle las dudas que tuviera sobre los deberes, su voz explicándole…

Se los imaginó tanto, que el día en que conoció a Harry Potter y a Hermione Granger, en el callejón Diagon, Gawain Weasley entró en una crisis de nervios de esas que incluían colorearse hasta las orejas, temblor en las manos y dolor en las mejillas de tanto sostener una sonrisa tonta.

Ya en la mañana había huido de la mirada curiosa de Harry, pero encontrarse con Hermione había sido mucho más de lo que esperaba. Gawain simplemente había querido volver a salir corriendo.

Pero se topó justamente con Lucius Malfoy y su hija: Dziban Malfoy.

Hubo un intercambio de palabras nada amigables entre los amigos de su hermano y aquella niña rubia, Gawain se tragó sus nervios y se adelantó a la tal Dziban.

"¡Mira, Granger! Parece que has conseguido novio" se burló la rubia, Hermione ni siquiera se inmutó, Gawain en cambio se puso de los nervios otra vez.

Tanto, que el niño no se dio cuenta que el peso de su caldero había cambiado: había un diario ahí que antes no había estado. Lucius Malfoy había echado la suerte, a ver qué podía lograr el séptimo hijo pelirrojo de aquella familia miserable.

Fue un muy mal año para Gawain, que sobrevivió de milagro, rescatado de la cámara de los secretos por Harry Potter y con sus sentimientos más profundos revelados: su enamoramiento de Hermione Granger, su dolor porque a su hermano Ron también parecía gustarle y otro aún más profundo porque ella parecía preferir a Harry Potter ¿y cómo culparla? Si él los había salvado a todos.

Al verla recuperada en la cena de fin de año, Gawain no dudó en acercarse a Hermione; hubiera querido decirle mil cosas: como que a él le gustaba incluso cuando tenía orejas de gato, pedirle una disculpa por haberle enviado al basilisco, jurarle que nunca le habría hecho daño intencionalmente… pero apenas con mirarla se quedó sin palabras. Luego Harry y Ron se la llevaron con ellos y Gawain solo fue capaz de observarlos alejándose de él, alejándola a ella de él.

Entre Ron, Harry y Gawain ¿a quién preferiría Hermione? Seguramente no a él. Él solamente era el hermanito de Ron, al que habían salvado de la cámara de los secretos.

Aun así, Gawain se prometió en el tren de vuelta a casa, que el próximo año hallaría una forma de acercase a Hermione, de alguna forma sería su amigo y algún día, lograría que ella le viera de la misma forma que él. Sólo tenía que persistir en lo que quería.

 **D &G**

 **-o-o-**

¡Hasta aquí! :D ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ;)

De nuevo, les recuerdo que esta historia es sobre Draco-chica= Dziban y Ginny-chico=Gawain, pronto van a interactuar y habrá romance, humor, drama y todo eso en estas viñetiñas.

Ojalá se den una vuelta por el grupo de Facebook, ¡también tenemos de WhatsApp! ¡Y ya cumple un año el grupo! Tenemos a Draco, a Ginny, a Dziban y a Gawain y un montón de temas diversos y divertidos, buen ambiente, buenas personas ¡Y Drinnys!

 **¡Qué no muera el Drinny! ¡Qué no muera nunca!**

;P ¡Y que vivan los mundos al revés!


	3. La fantasía

¡Hola otra vez! Y miles de gracias por seguir leyendo.

 **La fantasía.**

Hermione consiguió al patizambo Crookshanks para acompañarla al colegio para su tercer curso, Ronald la riñó por ello durante todo el año. Todo en lo que pensaba era en su rata perdida. Y a ojos de Gawain, perdía de vista lo esencial.

El chico no había podido acercarse mucho a Hermione, pues ella parecía jamás tener un solo minuto libre, había tomado todas las asignaturas electivas y aun sí lograba alcanzarla en algún pasillo y saludarla, cuando volvía a mirar ella había desaparecido hacia su siguiente clase.

 **D &G**

Dziban había sido mucho más moderada en la elección de sus asignaturas ¿Para qué querría ella saber de los muggles? "Ew" ¿O para qué querría toparse con sangresuciacarademocoempollona en todos lados? "Doble Eww" Lo que ella necesitaba era concentrarse en subir sus notas por encima de las de la Gryffindor.

Y por el amor de Salazar Slytherin, atrapar la jodida snich dorada para su equipo de quidditch.

Lo de Buckbeak fue un evento desafortunado, Dziban reconocía que había sido imprudente pero no había esperado lo de las heridas. Maldición.

Para su padre en cambio, fue una gran oportunidad de fastidiar a Dumbledore y al guardabosque: se llevó a juicio al hipogrifo y se le condenó a muerte. A Dziban no le quedó más que continuar aquel circo y exagerar las heridas en favor de su padre.

Y fue cuando esa malnacida Granger tuvo la osadía de golpearla. ¡Justo en medio del rostro! Y esos estúpidos guaruras suyos, que ni siquiera habían reaccionado, ni ella misma. Más lo pensaba y más furiosa estaba Dziban.

Al día siguiente había un pequeño cardenal donde Hermione había golpeado, no le hacía justicia a la furia y al odio mutuo que había estado de por medio.

Hermione Granger se las pagaría, por supuesto que sí.

 **D &G**

Gawain supo lo de la desaparición del hipogrifo de Hagrid y el escape de Sirirus Black, el temido asesino, cuando visitó a su hermano en la enfermería. El muy torpe al fin había dejado de reñir a Hermione y se había disculpado por todos los problemas con su rata.

Y al fin, Gawain consiguió su oportunidad para hablar con ella.

-Dicen que golpeaste a Malfoy -mencionó tímidamente.

Le encantó ver a Hermione sonrojada.

-Bueno…

-Lo merecía- cortó Harry y a Gawain se le estrujó el corazón al notar la forma en que se miraban y lo cercanos que parecían.

-Creo que de por sí ya te odiaba – retomó tratando de tener su atención de nuevo-. Debe ser difícil para ella encontrarse con alguien como tú, que la superas en todo.

Hermione enrojeció un poco más, y soltó una risita ante el comentario de Gawain. El pequeño pelirrojo tenía esos ojos chispeantes que combinaban con su voz mientras seguía cubriéndola de sus extraños cumplidos. De pronto no parecía tan tímido y resultaba un personaje verdaderamente curioso.

 **D &G**

A ojos de Dziban, cuando en los últimos días del curso los llegó a encontrar juntos, Gawain tenía el aspecto de una mascota: era más bajito que Hermione y los ojos parecían brillarle como a un cachorro solo porque ella le hablaba. Patéticos.

Dziban nunca dejaría que un hombre más bajito que ella caminara a su lado, "Triple Ewww".

De hecho, fue en ese año la primera vez que fue invitada a una cita, con sólo trece años, era poseedora de una belleza excepcional, con el cabello platinado que ondulaba largo y brillante detrás de ella como una bandera y esa sonrisa ligeramente maligna.

Los chicos de su mismo curso apenas y la soportaban, Grabbe y Goyle la seguían a todos lados como guardaespaldas, pero sabían lo mucho que la molestaban cuando hablaban, así que mantenían las bocas cerradas. Los chicos mayores en cambio, parecían siempre interesados en ella, incluido aquel guapo Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory a quien le gustaba mirar, pero al que tuvo que rechazar debido a su casa, daba igual.

Al final de ese año, supo que su padre iba a comprometerla con el hijo de algún noble francés, sangre pura. "Sólo lo mejor para su princesa".

Lo conocería al final del verano, cuando los magos se reunieran para el mundial de quidditch. Sin embargo, hasta el día del enlace, a pactarse entre las familias, Dziban era libre de conocer y salir con quien quisiera, siempre y cuando su reputación no quedara jamás en entredicho.

Fuera lo que fuera su prometido, esperaba desde luego, fuera mejor que la perspectiva de la sangre sucia. Seguro que cualquiera sería mejor que aquella criatura pequeña, sonrosada y pecosa que seguía a carademoco.

La Slytherin ya planeaba incluso pasearse con el francés del brazo delante de ellos y regalarles una moneda, porque sería buena burla algún día. Apenas se había enterado del compromiso, pero Dziban ya fantaseaba con ese hombre, alto, poderoso y elegante que Hermione envidiaría.

 **D &G**

 **-o-o-**

¡Hasta aquí! :D ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ;)

De nuevo, les recuerdo que esta historia es sobre Draco-chica= Dziban y Ginny-chico=Gawain, ¿No es por ello más divertida la fantasía de Dziban?

Ojalá se den una vuelta por el grupo de Facebook, ¡también tenemos de WhatsApp! buenas personas ¡Y Drinnys!

 **¡Qué no muera el Drinny! ¡Qué no muera nunca!** ¡Y que vivan los mundos al revés!


	4. La suerte

Gracias por seguir leyendo. Como saben, México (mi país) acaba de pasar por dos terremotos, les pido mantenernos en sus oraciones y sí les es posible, seguir donando a las reconstrucciones… todo cuenta en estos momentos.

Seguimos por aquí y espero que disfruten el capítulo.

-O-O-O-

IV. La Suerte.

La familia Hassan llegó al Reino Unido a principios del verano para disfrutar del mundial de quidditch y se hospedaron en la mansión de sus futuros parientes, los Malfoy. Además de acudir a la fiesta deportiva, su viaje tenía el objetivo de presentar a Henry, el hijo de la familia con la heredera de sus anfitriones.

Henry le pareció a Dziban "aceptable": tenía 17 años y ya era más alto que Lucius, casi tan pálido como ella, de cabello rubio dorado y unos ojos de un azul ultramar que resaltaba bajo algunos tipos de luz. Ambos parecían conformes con ser amigos en ese momento de sus vidas, les faltaba mucho por vivir y Dziban se sentía especialmente intimidada por la palabra "novia" cada vez que sus futuros suegros la mencionaban.

"Henry, tu futura novia esto…" sonrojo.

"La novia, aquello…" doble sonrojo.

Lucius Malfoy le contó a su hija los planes del Torneo de los Tres Magos y que esperaban que Henry estuviera en la delegación de su colegio que se alojaría en Hogwarts ese año y que incluso, podría aspirar a ser uno de los campeones ¡qué honor ser su novia si tal caso se daba!

El triple sonrojo de Dziban al escuchar aquello, consistía en realidad en un muy leve rubor en sus pómulos y en la punta de la nariz.

Los Malfoy y los Hassan pasaron el verano disfrutando de los mundiales de quidditch en los mejores asientos de cada estadio.

Henry por su parte, decidió que Dziban le agradaba. Aunque en esos momentos fuera tan joven, era obvia la belleza que alcanzaría cuando fuera adulta, además era educada, tenía un sentido del humor ácido y hasta cierto punto cruel, que no había visto en muchas chicas y se sorprendió a sí mismo queriendo mirarla fijamente cuando ella menos lo esperaba para ver como su sonrolo alcanzaba el centro de su frente. Eso era el sonrojo al cuadrado.

Algún día, cuando estuvieran listos, lo del matrimonio arreglado podría estar bien. Y Henry sabía de lo ventajoso que resultaba para ambas familias. Ahora mismo no veía necesidad de decirle nada a su novia en Francia, pero Dziban le agradaba.

-D&G-

A Dziban le compraron muchas más túnicas de las que habitualmente llevaba al colegio en ese año. Se incluían tres de gala para un "evento sorpresa" del cual aún no le contaban detalles, pero a juzgar por los diseños, se trataría de cenas o fiestas importantes. Fue feliz imaginando a carademoco-Granger con una túnica horrenda como ella misma y mirándola con envidia, o peor: ¡vestida como muggle!

Como para añadirse felicidad, comparaba a Henry con los chicos del colegio y ninguno le parecía en esos momentos tan elegante, o tan atlético, o tan guapo… Dziban Malfoy sería vista con su "amigo" por los pasillos mientras que Granger seguiría por ahí con Potter-elquevivióperonocreció, Weasley-elquesiempreteníaloscachetesllenosdecomida, Longbottom-elvalientequeteníamiedodeella y para rematar, ¡El otro Weasley! Bolarosada que la seguía. ¡ja! Y a la vez ¡Ew!

El regreso a clases estaba cercano, apenas unos días después de la final de los mundiales y aunque Dziban quería alegrarse con sus imaginaciones, una parte de ella se moría de miedo cada vez que abría la caja, ricamente adornada y brocada, que descansaba en su mesa de noche. Contenía un anillo de compromiso, una de las ofrendas que la familia Hassan le ofrecería a lo largo de los años hasta que el matrimonio fuera llevado a cabo. Un anillo que le encantaba a la vez que le ponía el pelo de punta y la asustaba como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. Un diamante que brillaba ante sus ojos como la prueba irrefutable y terriblemente sólida de que su futuro estaba mucho más que decidido.

Los Malfoy no dejarían el futuro de su hija a la suerte, por nada del mundo.

"Dziban Hassan" No le gustaba tanto cómo eso sonaba. Probablemente era mejor mantenerse como "Malfoy" sí… mucho mejor. Quizá "Dziban Malfoy-Hassan podría funcionar…

Y entonces aquella caja con su estúpido y precioso anillo, que le recordaba que pertenecía a una clase y a una sociedad que arreglaba matrimonios ¿Acaso al menos su nombre podría seguir siendo su elección?

-D&G-

Ese verano, a Gawain dejó de quedarle casi toda su ropa. Para su horror, heredó ropa de Ron que este había heredado de Fred y George y antes de Percy… le parecía la moda de hacía siglos y se preguntaba si un chico que había crecido de pronto y tan desproporcionado como le parecía que había hecho, y que siempre llevaba ropas viejas podría llamar la atención de Hermione.

Ella y Harry llegaron a finales del verano para acompañar a su familia a los mundiales de quidditch y al menos, Gawain se confortó un poco al notar que la ropa de Harry no estaba mucho mejor que la suya y que, aun así, Hermione le prestaba toda su atención. Menos mal que ella sabía mirar el interior de las personas.

O eso creyó Gawain por unos días. Porque el día de la final del Mundial de Quidditch, vio los ojos de Hermione brillar ante la imagen del tal Cedric Diggory cuando este mencionó que era prefecto del colegio. ¡Ese…! ¡Ese tipo tan alto y guapo además era prefecto! Maldición. Maldiciónmaldiciónmaldición.

Y para agrado de Dziban, a quien se encontraron en la grada cuando ya ingresaban al estadio esa noche, un dejo de envidia se le deslizó a Hermione por primera vez cuando la vio con aquel chico que caballerosamente le sostenía todos los souvenirs que había comprado mientras que ella luchaba para que Harry y Ron no la vieran como un camarada más. Aunque disfrazara su sentir en sarcasmo, era evidente que le hubiera gustado que alguien la tratara de la manera en que el francés trataba a Dziban. ¿Sería su novia o algo así?

Gawain pensó que sería su oportunidad de demostrarle interés, pero para su gran pena, bien pronto, Hermione trasladó su atención a una elfina doméstica sentada cerca de ellos. Esa sí que era suerte.

 **D &G**

 **-o-o-**

¡Hasta aquí! :D ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ;)

Como vamos de mil en mil palabras, siento la narración algo rápida y a la vez me quedan tantas cosas por contarles en este fic, que de nuevo, les recuerdo que esta historia es sobre Draco-chica= Dziban y Ginny-chico=Gawain, pronto van a interactuar más y habrá romance, humor, drama y todo eso en estas viñetiñas que me retan siempre a darle coherencia a mis ideas en mil palabras o menos. A ratos es una tortura, pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo disfruto mucho y les agradezco a quienes están siguiéndolas.

Ojalá se den una vuelta por mi nueva cuenta de tumbrl: "Archivos Drinny" donde pondré mis fanarts y cositas bonitas (todo Drinny, claro!)

 **¡Qué no muera el Drinny! ¡Qué no muera nunca!**

;P ¡Y que vivan los mundos al revés!


	5. El comestible

¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews! Espero que disfruten el capítulo, sin fines de lucro y bla... bla... bla...

 **V. El comestible**

Tal como estaba previsto, las delegaciones de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons arribaron a Hogwarts para el Torneo de los Tres magos.

Dziban contempló, junto al resto de sus compañeros, la aparición del carruaje de Francia donde debía encontrarse Henry, su prometido. A diferencia de la emoción que experimentaba el resto, ella se moría de nervios, aunque su semblante no lo mostrara, le era cada vez más difícil controlar su expresión.

Una cosa había sido lo de conocer a Henry y saberlo su futuro esposo, incluso había superado su aturdimiento al recibir aquel anillo y habían logrado convivir un poco durante el verano y los mundiales… pero de pronto, se sentía tremendo y terrible lo de tenerlo en Hogwarts. Todo un año.

Dziban incluso contuvo la respiración cuando la delegación de Beauxbatons hizo su ingreso al comedor y los ojos azul ultramar de Henry se detuvieron en los suyos, el tono resaltaba con el tono exacto de su túnica escolar y si es que era posible, resultaban más intimidantes. Fue un alivio que decidieran sentarse con los Ravenclaw, al menos había un poco de distancia entre ellos.

Los de Durmstrang en cambio, eligieron la mesa de Slytherin para sentarse y Dziban pudo al menos distraerse fingiendo que se interesaba mucho en su conversación. Y pensar que su padre había considerado enviarla a ese colegio, pensó contemplando los remates de piel de sus túnicas ¡Ew!

-D&G-

Gawain estaba fascinado con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, los extranjeros, la comida rara, el cáliz de fuego, el torneo ¡todo! A pesar del desenlace que había tenido el verano, el año escolar de pronto prometía mucho.

Quiso el destino que una chica parecida a una veella se acercara a la mesa por uno de los platos y que, por alguna razón, se fijara precisamente en Gawain; Ron se emberrinchonó porque él mismo llevaba un rato queriendo llamarle la atención y Hermione empezó a poner viscos por ello, como si estuviera esperando algo distinto de Ron. Gawain en cambió se limitó a sonrojarse ante la insistente mirada de la chica-veella que acabo por sonreírle y murmurar algo como "qué chico lindo". Cuando volvió a su mesa, la chica-veella pareció compartir su hallazgo con otras compañeras, porque de pronto, varias volteaban a verlo.

-Pero ¡qué les pasa ahora! – murmuró Hermione con desdén cuando se percató de las miraditas que estaban dándole al pelirrojo. –¡Están mirándote como si fueras algo comestible! –terminó indignada.

-¡Yo no hice nada! –se apresuró a defenderse el chico. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de si eso era verdad.

-Ya sé que no hiciste nada –le aclaró Hermione en un tono casi maternal.

Aun así, Ron lo miraba con cierta furia y Hermione hacía lo mismo con las recién llegadas, Gawain miró a Harry en busca de una explicación o de apoyo, pero este simplemente se alzó de hombros con la misma expresión de incomprensión que él.

-D&G-

Gawain se examinó frente al espejo esa noche. ¿En serio se veía como algo comestible? Lo dudaba: ese verano había crecido tanto que el pequeño rollito que siempre había tenido parecía haberse sumado por completo a su estatura ¿De dónde podría ser comestible? Si acaso, se dijo, podría parecerse a una verdura; la piel se le había bronceado un poco después de pasar el verano en los estadios y sus pequeñas pecas se veían un poco más naranjas de lo normal, sus rizos rojos tenían algunos reflejos dorados y daban la impresión de que su cabeza se incendiaba y en general, podría parecer una zanahoria en las brasas… si es que aquello tenía sentido.

Esa noche incluso, Gawain soñó que era una zanahoria y que las chicas de Beauxbatons lo perseguían para comérselo.

No fue una buena noche, pero lo peor vino con el desayuno, cuando un par de aquellas chicas se sentaron una a cada lado suyo solamente para soltar frases tipo "¡qué lindo!" o "mira esos ojillos" o "su cariiiiiita" y cosas así continuamente, como locas. En la comida, fueron otras sus acompañantes y en la cena fue una de las que había estado por la mañana, al parecer una mirada de Hermione sí disuadió a la otra de acompañarlos, al menos eso.

A pesar de que la chica-veella no había vuelto a acercase a Gawain, Ron seguía molesto con él. Así que, en aquella rara cena, estaban la extranjera, Gawain y Hermione. Y muy aparte, Ron y Harry.

\- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que estás haciendo, Celine? – Gawain se había propuesto no despegar la vista de su plato, pero a aquella voz le había seguido un gritito ahogado de su rara acompañante. Al alzar la vista, se encontró a un tipo intimidante.

\- Nada –respondió la francesa poniéndose de pie y tomando su plato para trasladarse de mesa junto a sus otros compañeros.

Fueron pocos los que prestaron atención a lo que sucedía, entre ellos Dziban, que no había podido escuchar más que el gritito de la de Beauxbatons y se preguntaba por qué demonios Henry ponía su atención en la mesa de Gryffindor precisamente en el lugar donde Sangre sucia y su Bola rosada se sentaban.

Cuando Gawain ya sólo pretendía huir de aquel loco día hacia los jardines, se encontró de frente con la varita de Dziban, quien parecía mantener una distancia apenas prudente para que la punta no lo tocara.

-Malfoy.

-Waslette.

-Si no te importa, he tenido un mal día -dijo el chico apartándose y pretendiendo seguir de largo. –Y soy "Weasley".

-Tanto da – repuso la rubia volviendo a interceptarlo. –Venga, pónmelo fácil y explícame lo que acabo de ver ¿Qué pasó con Henry?

-No sé quién es Henry, en serio, Malfoy…

-El rubio, hace un instante, en el comedor…

Gawain resopló ¿en serio ahora eso? ¡qué día!

-No sé por qué te interesa, pero no ha pasado nada con ese tipo. Su novia estuvo siguiéndome todo el día y creo que fue a reclamárselo. Y ya está, ahora déjame en paz. ¡En serio, Malfoy! ¡Te aseguro que sé defenderme!

Gawain la dejó atrás pensando en sus raros encuentros con chicas ese día, incluido aquel. En serio empezaba a extrañar los días en los que nadie le hablaba.

 **D &G**

 **-o-o-**

¡Hasta aquí! :D ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ;)

Recuerden que esto es un mundo al revés sobre Draco-chica= Dziban y Ginny-chico=Gawain, ¡Y al fin van a empezar a interactuar! Y como he venido prometiendo, habrá romance, humor, drama y todo eso en estas viñetiñas. ¿No aman a este Gawi de 13 añitos? :3

 **¡Qué no muera el Drinny! ¡Qué no muera nunca!**

;P ¡Y que vivan los mundos al revés!


	6. Los populares

Hola! Gracias por seguir leyendo! Y Gracias especiales al grupo Drinny/Dranny por las ideas para esta serie 3

 **-o-o-**

 **VI. Los Populares.**

-No sé por qué te interesa, pero no ha pasado nada con ese tipo. Su novia estuvo siguiéndome todo el día y creo que fue a reclamárselo. Y ya está, ahora déjame en paz. ¡En serio, Malfoy! ¡Te aseguro que sé defenderme!

-¿Su novia? -preguntó Dziban ya a la nada, pues el pequeño Weasley ya la había pasado de largo.

"¿Su novia?" Insistió su mente ¿Cómo que su novia? ¿No era ella su novia?

Aunque ella y Henry no hubieran hablado desde la llegada de los Invitados al castillo ¡Ella era su novia! ¡O lo sería! ¡O lo que fuera!

¡Ese…! ¡Ese…! Por primera vez en su vida, Dziban se quedó sin insultos, los que sabía no le quedaban suficientemente grandes al grandísimo idiota que se conformaba con otra mujer que no fuera ella. "Henry-grandísimo-idiota" no era suficiente. Simplemente no alcanzaba.

 **D &G**

Dziban tenía muy bien calculada la llegada de Cedric Diggory al comedor para poner su nombre en el cáliz de fuego.

Después de darle vueltas durante la noche, había llegado a la conclusión de que no debía darle importancia a Henry, había sentido su mirada fija en ella durante todo el desayuno y lo había ignorado por completo. Sí él no daba el primer paso, ella tampoco lo haría.

¡Ella era una Malfoy y se comportaría como tal!

Por ello, cuando vio a Cedric entrando al comedor con un buen séquito de Hufflepuff, Dziban alzó apenas una mano y le sonrió. Y funcionó, por su puesto, Dziban sabía que Cedric aún no se rendía con ella.

A pesar de la notable molestia de algunos de sus compañeros de casa, él se acercó e incluso le ofreció su brazo para que lo acompañara a poner su nombre en el cáliz. El gesto capturó la atención de todos los que estaban en el comedor, incluidos Henry y la sangre sucia Granger. Aunque fuera de Hufflepuff, Cedric era de los chicos más populares del Colegio, pondría celoso a cualquiera.

Los franceses simplemente se habían formado para poner sus nombres en el cáliz y la delegación de Durmstrang más o menos lo mismo. Dziban había vuelto a sentir la penetrante mirada de Henry durante toda la jornada, pero seguía sin dirigirse a ella, y hasta entonces, ella tampoco se dirigía a él.

 **D &G**

Los gemelos Weasley causaron alboroto al envejecerse mientras trataban de engañar al cáliz, Gawain los había acompañado, pero simplemente había terminado desternillado de risa muy cerca de la línea que lo protegía.

Cuando se controló un poco y se puso de pie, se apresuró a ir donde Hermione también se reía, aunque de forma mucho más discreta que él. Se dio cuenta de que su mirada no perdía de vista a Cedric, que estaba sentado junto a Malfoy y una punzada de celos le detuvo la risa casi al instante. Hermione los miraba molesta.

" _¡Sólo está jugando con él!"_ escuchó que murmuraba sólo para ella mientras volvía a su lectura. Y a Gawain la risa se le tornó entonces en mueca amarga: Hermione estaba celosa de la rubia. Era la segunda vez que sucedía.

Entonces el pelirrojo recordó algo importante: ¡Ya había visto a ese rubio antes! El tal Henry había estado con los Malfoy en la grada durante las finales, pudo recordar que en esos momentos se portaba como el novio de Malfoy ¡Con razón le interesaba! anotó en su mente esos datos, que algún día, podrían servirle para molestarla.

Discretamente, se sentó un poco más cerca de Hermione cuando sintió la mirada de un par de estudiantes de Beauxbatons sobre él, como si ello pudiera detenerlas, Hermione lo notó, pero no dijo nada, les dio una mirada desagradable a las chicas, luego una de circunstancias a Gawain y después retomó su lectura.

El pelirrojo miró de nuevo al sitio donde Malfoy le sonreía triunfal. Y tenía razones, suponía Gawain: sus conquistas molestaban por alguna razón a Hermione, primero el rubio intimidante y después Cedric.

¿Sí era eso? ¿Hermione preferiría estar sentada con alguno de ellos que con él?

El chico sí se daba cuenta de que no podía ni compararse con ellos, ambos habían puesto sus nombres en el cáliz de fuego, así que eran mayores de edad, parecían populares, confiados y cómodos entre las chicas… Y entonces tomó una decisión loca.

Gawain Weasley se despegó de las costillas protectoras de Hermione, pasó de largo a Ron y a Harry que aún se reían por lo de los gemelos y el pequeño pelirrojo se dirigió directamente hacia dos de las más guapas de Beauxbatons.

Iba consciente del rojo de su rostro y orejas, pero aun así las saludó y les preguntó si podía sentarse junto a ellas, quienes se mostraron encantadas. Si Hermione quería a un chico popular y que supiera tratarla, en eso exactamente él se convertiría.

 **D &G**

Sangresuciaempollona estaba tan metida en su libro que ni siquiera se percató de que su Bola-fanática la estaba cambiando por unas guapas francesas, Dziban en cambio, que de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo para asegurarse de molestarla, así que lo notó, pero ¿qué se proponía ese chiquillo?

Una risita se le escapó al verlo esforzándose por estar cómodo entre las chicas, era casi tierna esa bola absolutamente sonrojada que trataba por todos los medios de afianzarse en su banco para no salir corriendo.

"Solo casi tierno" se reiteró Dziban antes de volver su atención hacia Cedric, que comentaba alegre algo sobre la clase de Ojoloco Moody. Mejor que todos pensaran que su risa se debía al ingenio de Cedric que a ese pequeño Weasley que pretendía madurar en un día.

 **D &G**

 **-o-o-**

¡Hasta aquí! :D ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ;)

Recuerden que esto es un mundo al revés sobre Draco-chica= Dziban y Ginny-chico=Gawain, Cada vez me gusta más escribir esto y creo que ya fluye mejor :D :D

 **¡Qué no muera el Drinny! ¡Qué no muera nunca!**

;P ¡Y que vivan los mundos al revés!


	7. Las insignias

¡Hola! ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

VII. Las Insignias.

Todo hubiera salido bien con Cedric si él hubiera aceptado los términos de Dziban: hablarían, se llevarían bien y hasta podrían ir a Hogsmade, pero no tendrían la relación publica que él esperaba. Así no se conducía ella. Su padre sencillamente no lo aprobaría. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba mientras esperaba, sentada a su lado, a que diera inicio el banquete de Halloween.

Viktor Krum fue elegido campeón de Durmstrang, hasta ahí todo bien, Dziban aplaudió junto al resto del colegio y ni siquiera se molestó cuando Crabbe y Goyle, que vitoreaban alto, derramaron un poco de jugo cerca de ella. Cuando las llamas del cáliz de fuego se tornaron rojas nuevamente, su mirada se encontró fugazmente con la de Henry, encontrándola tan indescifrable y pesada como siempre.

Todo se volvió confuso en ese momento, el cáliz escogió a Fleur Delacour como campeona de Beauxbatons y a Cedric Diggory como campeón de Hogwarts. De pronto, los planes de Lucius para su hija daban un giro interesante: el chico que había rechazado era campeón de Hogwarts mientras que Henry, su prometido, era un estudiante más de la delegación francesa. Dziban no se juzgó capaz de levantar la mirada hacia Henry una vez más.

El mismísimo Harry Potter fue elegido campeón después de eso y la atención de todos, Henry incluido, se fue hacia él, Dziban nunca reconocería que aquello fue un alivio para ella.

 **D &G**

Ron le retiró la palabra a Harry, igual que muchos en el colegio, lo que llevó a Hermione a ser más cercana a él en los días que siguieron. Así que Gawain difícilmente pudo hablar con ella. Salvo por la infortunada noche en que se dejó llevar y terminó con una insignia de la P.E.D.D.O. en su poder.

Tenía que admitir que no estaba tan mal entre las chicas de Beauxbatons, ellas habían estado muy tristes por no ser seleccionadas y parecían estar necesitando del buen humor del pelirrojo. Si Ron no fuese tan hermético en lo de retirarle la palabra a la gente, Gawain se las podría haber presentado y todo.

Harry y Hermione sólo se separaban cuando ella iba a la Biblioteca y ese era un terreno que Gawain respetaba; había intentado leer con ella una vez, pero después de un rato, resultaba imposible para su trasero mantenerse ahí, así que el chico simplemente salía a estirar sus piernas a los terrenos. Algunas chicas de Beauxbatons se habían dado a la tarea de arreglar un pedazo donde antes solo había hierba descuidada y ahora se estaba llenado de flores, al pelirrojo le gustaba ir a ver en qué podía ayudarles, a cambio le daban té y biscochos, para Gawain, empezaba a ser un ganar-ganar con ellas.

Por aquellos días, se popularizó un artículo sobre Harry Potter y "el fantasma de su pasado" que sumado a unas insignias que Dziban Malfoy hechizó, culminaron con Hermione en la enfermería, según los rumores, con unos dientes que llegaban al suelo.

De los rumores, Gawain no sabía, pero lo que le quedaba claro era que Hermione había aprovechado para cambiarse un poco la dentadura y que ahora que sonreía más abiertamente, le resultaba más atractiva.

El pelirrojo también empezó a pensar por esos días que alguien debería darle su merecido a Malfoy, Harry ya la había retado a un duelo antes sin buenos resultados, a lo mejor era hora de buscar un buen embrujo que darle a esa niña altanera y creída.

Por esos mismos días, Gawain descubrió el hechizo de mocomurciélagos.

 **D &G**

Cedric Diggory estuvo mirando la insignia que Dziban le puso en las manos por un largo rato, como si no pudiera decidir cómo debía reaccionar. Ya las había visto por el colegio "Apoya a Cedric Diggory, el auténtico campeón de Hogwarts" pero no se había podido imaginar que las hubiera creado esa rubia que lo atraía tanto "Potter apesta" leyó divertido.

Para Dziban el día había sido perfecto, sobre todo la parte en la que Potter era tan estúpido para apuntarle con la varita y terminaba hechizando a la sangre-sucia-cara-de-castor y quedado sin castigo gracias a Snape. Y ahora se hallaba mostrándole su creación a Cedric, cuyo rostro denotaba sorpresa, halago e incredulidad, mientras la miraba con esa sonrisa que empezaba a disfrutar. Además, al saberse la envidia del resto del colegio gracias a ella.

El auténtico campeón tenía toda su atención en Dziban; la buscadora de Ravenclaw acababa de pasar en automático a la segunda en popularidad en el colegio. Por supuesto que era cuestión de tiempo para que Dziban dejara de ser una chiquilla y la opacara por completo. Y por supuesto que las muestras de odio la tenían sin cuidado, ella era una Malfoy y ninguna mequetrefe fanática iba a venir a espantarla con malas bromas, la rubia sabía defenderse. Y muy bien.

Pero a pesar de todo, cuando Cedric Diggory trató de cerrar distancias con ella, Dziban tuvo que retroceder. Henry estaba pendiente de lo que hacía y lo sabía.

-Suerte en la primera prueba – fue lo único que pudo decirle casi como disculpa antes de abandonar el patio donde se habían encontrado y fingir que llevaba muchísima prisa para algo.

Para mala suerte de los dos, Dziban y Gawain se chocaron uno con otro mientras iban a prisa y sin mucha dirección en uno de los pasillos, así fue como furiosos, recogieron sus cosas y sin querer, Dziban se hizo con la insignia de la P.E.D.D.O. y Gawain con la de "Apoya a Cedric…" ninguno se percató del cambio hasta llegar a sus respectivos dormitorios. Gawain simplemente arrojó el objeto al montón que los Creevey intentaban modificar en la sala de Gryffindor; pero Dziban se encontró preguntándose a sí misma qué diablos era aquello y por qué el pequeño Weasley llevaba consigo algo con tanto potencial de burlas.

Alguien debería hacer algo al respecto…

 **D &G**

 **-o-o-**

¡Hasta aquí! :D ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ;)

Recuerden que esto es un mundo al revés sobre Draco-chica= Dziban y Ginny-chico=Gawain, Cada vez me gusta más escribir esto y creo que ya fluye mejor :D :D

 **¡Qué no muera el Drinny! ¡Qué no muera nunca!**

;P ¡Y que vivan los mundos al revés!


	8. La vida social

¡Hola! Bienvenidas a una actualización más de este fic. Con mucho cariño, sin fines de lucro y esperando les guste mucho.

 **VIII. La vida social.**

A Dziban le bastó con intimidar un poco a Longbottom para que este le contara lo de la P.E.D.D.O. y de cómo Hermione andaba por ahí acosando a las personas para que se unieran y juntos defendieran a los elfos.

Aquello parecía tan jugoso que Dziban decidió que lo dejaría en paz por una semana completa. Pobre Longbotton, una semana tranquila seguro que le ayudaría a recuperar el valor por el que le habían dado la copa unos años atrás. Dziban era benévola, claro.

No estaba segura de cómo la información obtenida le serviría para fastidiar a cara de moco sangre sucia, pero ya encontraría una manera.

Es decir ¿qué Granger no se fastidiaba suficiente a sí misma con aquello?

Para ella, que había crecido con más de un elfo doméstico a su servicio y que había perdido a Dobby por culpa de Harry Potter, lo de liberar a más elfos era un escándalo, la ruina social en el mundo en el que había crecido… pero a Granger, tan sangre sucia y tan ajena a cualquier costumbre social normal, fuera mágica o no; le parecía, según constaba la insignia que Dziban tenía en su poder, una genial idea lo de acabar con la legendaria relación de magos y elfos. ¿Cómo arruinar más a alguien que ya estaba así de aislada socialmente?

-Con esa expresión, cualquiera pensaría que tramas algo –sugirió una voz cantarina alcanzándola -, algo malo, por cierto.

Una risita ligeramente malvada se le escapó a la rubia.

-Estoy en Slytherin, es lo que hacemos.

-Y romperle el corazón a los Hufflepuff…

-Sólo Pansy hace eso, que yo sepa.

Cedric empezó a reír con ganas, la chica en cambio echó un rápido vistazo alrededor para asegurarse que ni Henry o alguno de sus amigos estuviera cerca, sólo entonces, le mostró una sonrisa condescendiente a Cedric.

Haberlo rechazado parecía cada día más un error, pero no había podido ser de otra manera. Mucho menos en el año en el que su prometido y un sequito de su colegio estaban por ahí.

-La primera prueba es en unos días…

-Lo sé.

-Sabes que podría morir ¿verdad?

-Podrías, pero no lo harás.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?

-Sólo los de Gryffindor se mueren por tontas causas… espero que los de Hufflepuff vivan por ellas.

Cedric se deshizo de su sonrisa juguetona y cambió el tono de su voz.

-¿Y los Slytherin?

Consiente de que se le estaba haciendo tarde para su clase y de que sus guaruras, Crabbe y Goyle, aparecerían en cualquier momento por el pasillo para caminar a su lado, Dziban se adelantó un poco al paso de Cedric.

-Los Slytherin casi nunca tenemos una causa –se alzó de hombros-, a menos no una que valga nuestra vida.

Se alejó de él justo a tiempo, sus compañeros de Slytherin ya estaban muy cerca, y le era difícil saber quienes serían amigos leales y quienes espiaban para Henry.

 **D &G**

Dziban y Henry ya habían tenido una pequeña charla aclaratoria sobre tener otros novios mientras alcanzaban la edad en la que debían casarse. El resumen era que no podía ser nada serio: porque él en realidad no quería a esas chicas de su colegio, la querría a ella con el tiempo… y ella ¿ella se sentiría bien enamorándose de otros mientras llevaba aquel anillo de compromiso? ¿O le gustaría ser una "nada serio" como esas ordinarias chicas de Beauxbatons?

-Compórtate como tus padres esperan –le sugirió Henry al final de esa conversación y por primera vez desde que se había pactado ese compromiso, Dziban se preguntó a sí misma si algún día realmente se enamoraría de aquel hombre tan perfectamente elegido por su padre para ella.

Y es que las chicas "nada serio" en realidad no parecían infelices, según observó Dziban en los terrenos: tenían a ese pelirrojo-mascota al que Henry parecía odiar, pero a quien parecía no importarle nada, que parecía estar siempre de buen humor y con disposición a contagiarles de él.

Ojalá pudiera ella resistir las miradas de Henry de la forma en que lo hacía Gawain Weasley, o pasar de la forma en que hablaba, o seguir con su vida como si el francés no existiera, rodearse y reír con quien ella quisiera a pesar de que Henry estuviera lanzando su mejor mirada amenazadora.

No que ella quisiera ser una chica mascota, pero ojalá pudiera tener más esa actitud indiferente hacia Henry, incluso ese actuar bélico que tenía el Weasley de llevarse una mano al bolsillo donde guardaba su varita y adoptar postura de duelo siempre que el francés se le acercaba para alejarlo de sus "nada serio" compañeras.

Pero esa era la tonta actitud valiente de los Gryffindor, nunca de los Slytherin.

Mucho menos de una chica comprometida con un tipo de alto linaje mágico, que podía repudiar su compromiso y arruinar su posición social. Mucho menos de una hija única Malfoy.

Dziban terminó por lanzar la insignia de la P.E.D.D.O. al lago, con un montón de frustración en la cabeza. Sí fuera un poco más indiferente a la sociedad como quien había fabricado esas estúpidas insignias, o un poco más valiente, como quien la llevaba, entonces le habría podido gritar a Henry lo estúpido que él también era y que nunca podría competir con Cedric que era todo un caballero o con Gawain, que trataba bien a las chicas que para él no eran "nada serio".

Ojalá también pudiera arrojar ese anillo estúpido al lago.

 **D &G**

 **-o-o-**

¡Hasta aquí! :D ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! ;)

Recuerden que esto es un mundo al revés sobre Draco-chica= Dziban y Ginny-chico=Gawain. ¡Primera actualización del año, y esperemos tomar ritmo! :P :P :P

 **¡Qué no muera el Drinny! ¡Qué no muera nunca!**

;P ¡Y que vivan los mundos al revés!


	9. La primera prueba

¡He vuelto!

¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!

 **-D &G-**

 **IX. La primera prueba.**

Lucius Malfoy le contó algunos detalles de la prueba que pronto tendría lugar a su hija. Lo que se esperaba de ella, era que anduviera por los pasillos presumiendo que sabía algo que los otros no. De ninguna forma habría podido Lucius suponer que aquella información sólo le serviría a Dziban para generar ansiedad.

Porque Dziban pensaba en Cedric, enfrentado con aquellas criaturas y en Henry que no tendría que pasar por ello, al final lo de ser campeón no parecía el honor que habían creído hasta ese momento.

Dziban hubiera querido advertirle, esperar por su reacción y prometerle que estaría en la grada, apoyándolo. Pero incluso esa fantasía le fue negada. Porque ese malparido Potter se lo advirtió primero a Cedric.

Para rematar su suerte, vio a Potter y a Granger por un pasillo… y la provocaron, no se necesitó mucho en realidad, el mal humor de la Slytherin se irradiaba por donde iba. Dziban y Granger estaban a punto de cobrar revancha por su último encuentro. Y entonces se escuchó aquel ¡Bum!

¡Ese loco malparido de Moody! Dziban siempre había sido consciente de que le profesaba un odio desmedido e inadecuado, pero aquello estaba mucho más arriba del más alto límite.

¡La había convertido en una hurona!

¡Delante de todo el maldito colegio!

¡Una hurona, por todos los ancestros!

Ojalá que la profesora McGonagall no se hubiera apresurado tanto a devolverla a su forma, que para ese momento ya era la de una chica con el cabello revuelto, los ojos anegados de lágrimas y una expresión de terror que nunca antes hubiera coincidido con ella. Ojalá la hubieran dejado irse corriendo, desaparecer.

Ojalá su padre nunca hubiera permitido que ese loco fuera su profesor.

Ojalá no se hubiera encontrado con Potter y Granger precisamente ese día.

Ojalá no hubiera sido Henry el primero en acercarse a ella. Y ojalá no la hubiera tomado en brazos de aquella manera, como si la hubiera rescatado de un dragón ¡Cómo si fuera él quien iba a enfrentarse a uno! Y ojalá ella no hubiera llorado de esa forma ya en sus brazos, porque delante de todo el colegio, ese comportamiento de parte de ambos, lo denotaba todo.

 **-D &G-**

A la mañana siguiente era la prueba, no fue hasta que Lucius Malfoy se acomodó en la grada, que Dziban comprendió que, a pesar de su frustración y llanto, debió haber hecho un esfuerzo por escribirle a su padre lo que había pasado, de esa forma sabría su versión y hubiera tenido posibilidades de que se pusiera de su lado.

En cambio, Lucius tenía solo la versión de Henry, a saber cuál era. Lucius se disculpó a su nombre con Henry, por la falta de decoro demostrada el día anterior. Como sí ella hubiera tenido la culpa de algo.

Mareada por la falta de sueño, la rabia y la conversación de aquellos hombres, Dziban abandonó su asiento, no sabía a donde se dirigía, pero ya no podía quedarse allí.

Se cruzó con las personas que apenas ingresaban al estadio, muchos de sus compañeros de Slytherin incluidos. Y entonces llamó su atención un pelirrojo que claramente estaba fuera de lugar.

No era muy alto, pero su complexión era atlética, llevaba una túnica ligera y una capa sujeta con una insignia con forma de dragón, como si fuera encargado de las criaturas o algo; como si esa manera de vestir fuera la adecuada para devolver los dragones al estadio si se salían de control ¿en serio?

Era llamativo, por no decir atractivo, todas las chicas que se cruzaron con él le sonrieron, aún si fingía no darse cuenta, era obvio que se daba cuenta.

Hasta que por fin se dignó a corresponder a una sonrisa y extenderle sus brazos a alguien. Al principio, Dziban pensó que se trataba de alguna de las chicas de Beauxbatons que se acercaban desde el carruaje-casa de su colegio; hasta que de entre ellas surgió su pelirrojo-mascota, corriendo por el campo hasta los brazos de pelirrojo-atractivo.

Entonces pelirrojo atractivo era un Weasley…

 **-D &G-**

Un parpadeo después, Dziban estaba en la enfermería. Y por alguna razón, aquel pelirrojo-mascota tenía el rostro delante del suyo.

-¡Al fin despiertas! –dijo alegre y separándose de ella como si la situación fuera la más normal del mundo.

-¿Qué? –Dziban apenas y atrapo su manga mientras se incorporaba, totalmente descolocada-. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy…?

-Te desmayaste fuera del estadio, mi hermano te trajo, me dijo que tenía que quedarme hasta que despertaras, ya despertaste… pues ya me voy.

-¡El estadio! ¡La prueba!

-¡Sí! ¡Y ya debe ir por la mitad! –apremió el chico-. Así que si me soltaras…

Como si de pronto su tacto fuera desagradable, Dziban lo soltó con cara de desagrado. Acto seguido, el pelirrojo salió corriendo de la enfermería.

Unos segundos más tarde, con el cabello apenas en orden, Dziban también corría por los terrenos hacia el estadio.

Llegó demasiado tarde para ver a Cedric, supo que le había ido bien, pero lamentó no haber podido apoyarlo, aunque sentada entre Henry y su padre, tal vez tampoco lo hubiera logrado. En cambio, compuso su mejor cara de aburrimiento para ver a Harry Potter enfrentar a su dragón.

 **-D &G-**

Al día siguiente, Dziban se daría cuenta de que no recordaba gran cosa de la prueba de Potter, incluso con lo mucho que se hablaba de ello por todos lados. En cambio, la imagen de Gawain Weasley a su lado había vuelto a su mente de golpe, mirándola con curiosidad mientras su hermano mayor la tomaba en brazos, medio adormilada, medio consciente… esperando a que despertara ¡esperando! Mientras afuera tenía lugar el evento más emocionante de la vida, ese pelirrojo-mascota se había dedicado a esperar que ella despertara, sin moverla, sin arrojarle agua o pellizcarla. ¿Por qué le agobiaba tanto esa idea? ¡Sí él así lo había querido! ¿Por qué habría de importarle a ella?

 **-D &G-**

¡Hasta aquí! :D ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ;)

De nuevo, les recuerdo que esta historia es sobre Draco-chica= Dziban y Ginny-chico=Gawain, ¡ya viene el romance! Y unos cuantos corazones rotos... pero también romance!

¡Qué no muera el Drinny! ¡Qué no muera nunca! ;P ¡Y que vivan los mundos al revés!


	10. La última oportunidad

¡Hola! ¡Al fin un nuevo capítulo!

 **-O-O-**

 **X. La última oportunidad.**

 **-O-O-**

Dziban al fin supo para qué necesitaba las carísimas túnicas, los zapatos, los sombreros y tantos aretes y collares que su madre había seguido enviando al colegio, como si tuviera más de una cabeza, más de dos orejas y aparentemente, decenas de brazos y dedos en los que llevar anillos.

Un baile.

Un jodido baile donde las estrellas serían los campeones y sus parejas. Potter y alguna desesperada, Krum y alguna fan afortunada, Fleur y alguien en verdad suertudo… y Cedric ¿con quién iría Cedric a ese baile?

¿Podría ser ella?

Por la forma fugaz y de alguna forma letal en que sus miradas se habían encontrado mientras el anuncio era dado, estaba claro que ambos calibraron las posibilidades.

Y luego se supo por todo el colegio que Cho Chang rechazaba a Harry Potter porque era la flamante pareja elegida por Cedric. Esa chica, por tanto tiempo opacada por Dziban, llegaba de pronto a la cúspide de la popularidad al haber sido buscada por los dos campeones de Hogwarts. Mientras Dziban pasaba a ser la increíble "Hurón Rebotador Malfoy".

En los días que precedieron al baile, Dziban decidió que de momento su odio por Granger podía esperar y trasladarse por completo a Cho.

 **-D &G-**

-Bien ¿y qué esperabas que hiciera? –disparó Cedric a la primera oportunidad que tuvo a solas con ella, mientras Dziban intentaba hacer los deberes en la biblioteca.

-Guardar silencio -le murmuró indiferente-, o Pince va a echarte.

Dziban se puso de pie y se dirigió al fondo de la biblioteca, si Cedric había decidido tener esa conversación, mejor que fuera lejos de los demás. Sabiendo que él la había seguido, apretó los labios para no soltarle todo lo que llevaba días pensando. Ella era una Malfoy, ella no iba por ahí dejando que los demás conocieran sus pensamientos.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó solamente.

-¿Y bien? Sabes a qué me refiero: dejaste de hablarme desde que escogí a Cho de pareja.

-No.

-¿No?

-No.

-Sí, lo hiciste, Dziban. Así que deja que vuelva a preguntártelo: ¿Qué es lo que esperabas que hiciera?

-No esperaba nada –trató de zanjar la chica, pero a juzgar por la forma en que Cedric bloqueaba el pasillo, él aún tenía unas cuantas cosas que añadir.

-Pensaba que me rechazaste sólo por estar en Hufflepuff, pero luego me escogieron campeón del colegio… y aun así me evitabas.

Dziban se alzó de hombros y siguió fingiendo lo mejor que podía: -¿sí?

-Y ahora sé por qué.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tu padre quiere unirte a ese francés.

Segundo disparo de Cedric esa tarde, vaya... el chico era listo. Dziban estaba congelada, no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo a la espera de que continuara. ¿o no continuaría?

Cedric también parecía haber dado todo su aliento a su última frase. Desde el primer momento en que supo que la niña bonita que había visto en el tren era una Malfoy, su padre le había explicado lo difícil de lograr siquiera su atención, pero la obtuvo; conforme la conocía un poco más, supo que su orgullo no se lo pondría fácil si decidía ir por algo más, aún así había intentado que salieran… no lo logró, pero al menos hablaban y ella se mostraba interesada en su plática y hasta sonriente en algunas ocasiones. Por último, cuando lo hicieron campeón del colegio creyó que al fin podía tener una oportunidad real, ya no era solo "Diggory de Hufflepuff" un chico ordinario que se había enamorado de la niña bonita, rica y difícil de la escuela ¡Cedric era el campeón del colegio! Y entonces ella empezó a rehuirlo cuando estaban en público para después ser extrañamente simpática cuando solo estaban ellos. Cedric pensaba que Dziban era demasiado reservada para dejar a otros saber de su interés pero que existía, que después de tanto esfuerzo, el muchacho había podido llamarle la atención y que le gustaba aunque fuera un poco.

Pero entonces, mientras levantaba el huevo al final de su prueba, con el cabello chamuscado y su corazón latiendo alocado por toda la adrenalina, Cedric había buscado a Dziban en la grada… y había visto a Lucius Malfoy, con aquel chico francés que hacía unos días la había levantado en brazos y llevado a la enfermería.

Así que esa era la relación pactada que Amos, su padre, le había advertido a Cedric que una Malfoy podría o debería tener: Henry Hassan.

Y si el tipo estaba en el colegio, Cedric podía deducir que Dziban no podría ser su pareja para el baile, por eso había invitado a Cho.

Sin embargo, el reproche silencioso de Dziban, el afán que parecía tener los últimos días de captar su mirada para asegurarse de que se daba cuenta que no le hablaba, le sugerían al muchacho que debiera encontrar un momento con ella.

Había sido sincero con ella y no sabía que esperar, al menos le había hecho saber que no era tonto, que no podía estarle reprochando como si las circunstancias no lo hubieran orillado, como si hubiera tenido realmente una oportunidad.

Ya no podía hacer más y ella no respondía nada. Así que Cedric renunció a ella definitivamente, dejándola en ese pasillo de biblioteca.

Obligado por el ingreso abrupto que habían hecho esos dos al pasillo, a ocultarse en el dorso de una estantería, Gawain espió a ver si ya podía salir. Realmente su tarea se estaba volviendo una maldición: en la mañana se había enterado de la invitación de Krum a Hermione ¡ahí mismo! Y ahora se enteraba de que el mismo Cedric Diggory sufría por amor… y renunciaba.

Si le rompían el corazón a Diggory ¿Qué podían entonces esperar los mortales como él?

Con asombro y casi espanto, Gawain vio a Dziban Malfoy enjugarse un par de lágrimas, componer su postura y volver a su mesa de trabajo. Y él mismo al fin pudo salir y volver a sus deberes. Desde su mesa vio a la rubia quebrándole la punta a su pluma por la presión y esforzándose por mantener su respiración tranquila, era obvio que no le dijo a Diggory la verdad de lo que sentía.

Observándola, Gawain se preguntó si Diggory lo sabría, que a ella también le gustaba, si se habría ido de haberla entendido, si hubiera estado dispuesto a enfrentar a Lucius Malfoy (escalofrío al recordar el diario que le había dado) y pedirle que no la uniera a ese francés. ¡El muy tonto había renunciado sin pelear! ¡Sin verla es esos momentos mientras hacía manchas en su pergamino, desconcentrada! A lo mejor si hubiera sido más valiente…

De ese día en la biblioteca, Gawain Weasley aprendería a no rendirse estando tan cerca de la persona que uno quería ¡de no rendirse jamás en nada! ¡los gemelos tenían razón! ¡Solo había que ser valiente!

Si Diggory no luchaba y se quedaba con su ilusión rota (sentimiento que Gawain conocía) él no estaba dispuesto… el haría lo que fuera necesario.

 **-O-O-O-**

¡Hasta aquí! :D ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ;)

Recuerden que esto es un mundo al revés sobre Draco-chica= Dziban y Ginny-chico=Gawain ¡Y mis niños ya van creciendo! ***u***

 **¡Qué no muera el Drinny! ¡Qué no muera nunca!**

;P ¡Y que vivan los mundos al revés!


	11. Frente a frente

¡Gracias María y Sol por seguir leyendo! 3 Este fic es hecho por y para las tres (es obvio que es para mí también xD).

=) Sí alguien más esta leyendo ¡Gracias también por seguir aquí!

 **XI. Frente a frente.**

Esa misma noche Dziban empezó en serio a prepararse para el baile: escogió la túnica, los zapatos, el peinado que le encargaría a algún elfo y los aretes que llevaría en consecuencia; con o sin Cedric, el baile sería suyo y todos los que la llamaban "hurón" cerrarían la bocaza a riesgo de ser interpretados como resentidos rechazados si volvían a llamarla así.

Para bien o para mal, a la mañana siguiente Henry estaba esperándola a las puertas del gran comedor, llevaba un ramo de narcisos, le pidió ir al baile con él y con su mejor sonrisa, Dziban aceptó.

Estaba hecho.

 **-D &G-**

Gawain sabía que las chicas de Beauxbatons habían sido de las más buscadas como parejas para el baile, aún así, se aventuró a preguntarles si podría acompañar a alguna al baile, les dejó saber que su madre le había comprado una túnica sencilla y naturalmente usada, pero que esperaba no tener que perderse el baile por su grado.

Para su buena fortuna, Celine, la chica nada importante de Henry, aceptó llevarlo con ella; le llevaba cuatro años de diferencia, pero era más bajita que Gawain, quien había estado creciendo últimamente.

El resto de las francesas determinó que se verían lindos y hasta se ofrecieron a revisar la túnica del pelirrojo a ver si podían mejorarla.

 **-D &G-**

A tiempo para el inicio del baile, Dziban salió junto con los demás de Slytherin de la mazmorra, se había percatado de las miradas que le habían dado sus compañeros de casa y podía sentir su insistencia sobre la espalda mientras andaban por el pasillo. La joven pensó en su madre, tratando de imitar su forma de caminar cuando usaba túnicas de gala, su forma de sonreír y hasta de saludar cuando se cruzaba con algún conocido. Un éxito.

Henry ya la esperaba al final del pasillo de la mazmorra, incluso a él se le iluminaron los ojos al verla; con su mejor sonrisa le extendió una mano y al recibir la de Dziban, engarzó a su muñeca una pulsera de flores de cristal y plata.

Muy cerca de ellos, estaba Cedric con Cho, ella lucía su exótica y espectacular belleza enfundada en una túnica de seda que sobresalía del corte occidental del resto. Era una cuestión de gustos y habría quien preferiría ese tipo de belleza, Cedric sin embargo, tuvo que esforzarse en ser caballeroso y brindar toda su atención a su acompañante.

Todo eran victorias en aquella noche para Dziban hasta que la puerta del castillo se abrió para dejar entrar a la delegación de Durmstrang con Viktor Krum a la cabeza. El infeliz llevaba del brazo a la mismísima carademoco-empollona-insoportable-Granger quien de buenas a primeras lucía bonita y estaba llamando la atención de muchos.

Por culpa de Cedric, Dziban no la había odiado suficiente en aquellos días y mientras tanto, Granger había usado el tiempo para apuñalarle en aquella importante noche ¡llegando con un campeón!

La odiaba. ¿Cómo era posible que lo olvidara?

La odiaba otra vez.

La odiaba más que nunca.

Mucho, mucho más que a Cho.

Mucho a más que a cualquier otra persona.

¡Es más!

¡Sangre-sucia-carademoco era la única persona que odiaba!

Haciendo gala de su educación, Dziban le sonrió a Henry como si no le interesara nada ni nadie más en el vestíbulo, ingresaron al comedor y ocuparon una mesa cercana a la pista, desde la cual, fingieron que el baile de apertura de los campeones no les interesaba más que para burlarse de la forma torpe en que Harry Potter "era llevado" por su pareja.

Y entonces Dziban lo vio.

Sus ojos se cruzaron y por un momento ninguno los apartó del otro.

Gawain Weasley estaba sentado frente a ella, mirándola de forma casi desafiante. Celiné, su pareja, había decidido sentarse allí, donde estaban otros de Beauxbatons, como dando a entender que no le importaba Henry ni a quien había llevado al baile; seguramente la mirada del comadrejita se debía a que estaba esperando algún comentario desagradable de parte de ella o de Henry. Pero ninguno dijo nada, incluso se permitieron darle una sonrisa condescendiente a Celine por su peculiar elección de pareja.

Al principio, Gawain no había querido sentarse en esa mesa, no deseaba empezar una pelea y menos mientras Hermione bailaba tan alegre con el campeón de Durmstrag, pero una parte ridícula e inexplicable de él, necesitaba demostrarle al tal Henry que a pesar de que siempre estaba molestándolo, no le temía.

Y ahí estaba, sentado nada más y nada menos que frente a Dziban Malfoy.

Y la maldita estaba preciosa.

No tenía la intención de que sus ojos se quedaran pegados a ella de aquella forma, trató de desviarlos varias veces, parpadeó y los talló sin razón en un par de ocasiones. ¡Pero ella seguía ahí!

Y él estaba como idiota frente a ella, sin poder mirar hacia otro lado, aun cuando ella ya no lo miraba y se hacía obvio que se burlaba de algo entre cuchicheos con su pareja.

El pelirrojo se obligó a mirar a Hermione, se dijo que esa noche, ella no sólo era preciosa, sino que debajo del maquillaje y la túnica, era la Hermione dulce, leal y valiente que él conocía, admiraba y quería y se recordó que debajo de su arreglo, Dziban era cruel, orgullosa y egoísta.

Entonces, teniéndolo presente, no hacía daño si miraba sus ojos grises, cuyo contraste con el delineado le resultaba tan impactante, solo un poco más.

Dziban nunca usaba maquillaje en la escuela y su cabello iba casi siempre suelto detrás de una diadema o en una coleta baja para el quidditch. Esa noche, era una criatura elegante y atrayente, Gawain no era el único que la miraba atento, pero probablemente sí era el único que trataba desesperadamente de encontrarle defectos.

Por alguna razón, imágenes de ella, nerviosa y abrumada en la biblioteca llegaban a su mente ¡qué ganas de volver a verla así! Como una chica normal a la que alguien había decepcionado y no con esa imagen inalcanzable. Alguien normal… a quien poder acercarse.

Momento.

¿Qué?

-O-O-O-

¡Hasta aquí! :D ¡El fic al fin esta servido! xD Me tomó once viñetas ¡once! (sabe que podrían haber sido dos largos capítulos, pero neciamente quería hacer viñetas) ¡Llegamos al baile de Navidad!

 **¡Qué no muera el Drinny! ¡Qué no muera nunca!**

;P ¡Y que vivan los mundos al revés! ¡Los pelirrojos valientes y las rubias impactantes!


	12. El baile

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! :D

 **XII. El baile.**

A Celiné, la acompañante de Gawain, tampoco se le escapaba ningún detalle sobre Dziban: ella sabía quién era, que los Malfoy y los Hassan esperaban unir sus reales y puras sangres mediante sus hijos y que la razón de que Henry no le hubiera escrito ni una vez el verano anterior se debía a que estaba conociendo y tratando a su prometida.

Su prometida de catorce años.

Ellos mismos contaban apenas diecisiete, "apenas" era un termino contradictorio, eran mayores de edad y Celiné era hija de magos también, sabía perfectamente que sus padres esperaban de ella un matrimonio adecuado y a ser posible, no muy lejano, pero sí se consideraba la esperanza de vida de los magos, bueno, ella no entendía cuál era la prisa.

Aunque sus padres tampoco eran lo adoradores de las teorías de la sangre que eran los Hassan o los Malfoy, lo demostraba el que no hubiera estado comprometida a la edad de la chica sentada frente a ella. La chica… la niña.

Le dio un suave codazo al pelirrojo, no estaba celosa de que pareciera prendado de Dziban, sino preocupada de que fuera tan obvio que Henry empezaría un problema, ahí mismo. Y todo porque ella hubiese querido sentarse justo frente a ellos.

Después del baile de los campeones y la cena la pista se abrió para otras parejas. Henry fue de los primeros en pedir la pieza a su acompañante.

Y ambos rubios pudieron darse por satisfechos al fin: eran una pareja muy bella y atraían las miradas de muchos, ya fuera con admiración o con ánimo crítico porque el carácter de ambos les generaba siempre enemistades, pero los miraban.

Por un momento, Dziban se dijo que podría con esa vida de apariencias: el hombre guapo, la túnica perfecta, la sonrisa ensayada para ese tipo de eventos, la admiración de los demás… justo como su madre o sus abuelas antes que ella.

Y con suerte, con el tiempo, los ojos de Henry y su expresión educada pero distante, cambiarían para ella. Y reflejarían lo mismo que los de ese chico Weasley.

Un momento.

¿Por qué ese chico Weasley seguía mirándola así?

Mucho más importante todavía ¿Qué era esa cosquilla en sus mejillas? Esas ganas de soltar las apariencias y sonreír de verdad ¿eran por Henry?

Era verdad que Henry había cambiado en los días previos al baile y había vuelto a ser el del verano: un chico caballeroso y perfectamente educado. Pero Dziban sentía que ya le conocía lo suficiente como para mantener sus barreras y precauciones; antes del baile se había sentido vigilada y hasta amenazada algunas veces por él.

Con todo lo guapo que Henry era y lo bien que olía esa noche y la habilidad con la que la conducía por la pista, Dziban no podía sino comenzar a sentirse como un pajarillo bailando con un gato. Y aún así, su estómago y sus mejillas la contradecían ¿qué rayos? ¡estaba perdiendo el control!

Para la siguiente pieza, Gawain y Celiné se levantaron a bailar también. Se hizo evidente que ninguno de los cuatro perdía detalle de la otra pareja: Dziban sabiendo que la francesa tenía o había tenido algo con su prometido e inconscientemente comparándose con ella a la vez que se hacía más consciente de que bola-rosada la miraba embobado; Henry pendiente de ese niño insolente que se atrevía a levantarle la voz, que había tenido la osadía de acompañar a Celiné al baile y que encima, miraba a su prometida como si fuera digno de la belleza que ella lucía esa noche ¡cómo si fuera para él un solo mechón del cabello de Dziban!

De no haber sido porque otras chicas de Beaxbatons se acercaron y pidieron bailar con Gawain para aligerar todo, aquello hubiera terminado en duelo.

A pesar de encontrarse disfrutando la velada, Gawain se descubrió a sí mismo en varias ocasiones mirando a Malfoy, se dio cuenta de que la rubia podía andar y bailar con tacones y túnica larga sin enredarse ni un poco y fugazmente, también se dio cuenta de la forma en que otros chicos la miraban, principalmente de Durmstrang.

Maldición. Él necesitaba dejar de ser tan obvio también.

Gawain se puso a buscar a Hermione quien tampoco había dejado de bailar con Viktor Krum, le pareció que estaba disfrutando la noche y también reprimió las ganas de ir a ella y pedirle una pieza, seguramente no se la habría negado, pero ¿cómo podría él, competir con Krum esa noche? O cualquier otra noche, de hecho…

¡Rayos! De verdad que tenía que dejar esa actitud derrotista. ¡Él no era inferior a nadie!

Mientras el pelirrojo se ocupaba aún de auto animarse, Dziban y Henry volvieron momentáneamente a sentarse mientras tomaban una bebida; eso no ayudaba. Por más que Gawain quisiera infundirse ánimo, la sola presencia de Malfoy en la mesa, le intimidaba.

¿Cuántas cosas habrían sido diferentes, esa noche y en el futuro, si Celiné no hubiera tenido que ir a los aseos? Sí tan solo hubiese estado sentada a un lado de Gawain para codearlo y traerlo a la realidad…

Pero no estuvo para evitar que Gawain le pidiera a Dziban una pieza.

Y ya estaba: el pelirrojo había ido hasta ella y le había pedido esa pieza. Y aunque Dziban se limitó a ignorarlo y apoyar la cabeza en una mano mientras se fingía interesadísima en la platica de Henry… el francés se detuvo y abrió los ojos de par en par. Sí que era osado el tal Weasley.

Fuera del campo de visión de Dziban, Gawain estaba concentrado únicamente en que le dejara de temblar la mano. En el rostro que él tampoco alcanzaba a ver, la sonrisa ensayada se torcía de nuevo, luchando entre una sonrisa auténtica y un gesto apretado de indiferencia. Vaya una situación.

Miles de ideas le pasaron por la mente a Dziban en ese momento: no quería ni tocar la túnica de segunda mano del Weasley a la vez que deseaba girar su rostro lo suficiente para encontrarle los ojos ¿Por qué de pronto esa necesidad de saber para qué le lanzaba aquella tonta invitación? ¿tanto deseaba provocar a Henry? ¿Era por Celiné o era por ella? ¿No se suponía que bola-rosada estaba enamorado de Hermione?

Hermione.

Dziban se giró tan de repente que Gawain retiro un poco la mano, la rubia en cambio la alcanzó y se puso de pie sin siquiera mirar a Henry… o a nadie más.

-No será nada importante –le murmuró a "su prometido" como la auténtica serpiente que era, sabiendo que él no podría replicar o reprochárselo.

Prácticamente fue ella quien llevó al pelirrojo a la pista, sin prestar mucha atención al contacto hasta que este se rompió para que se colocaran uno frente al otro.

La mano les escoció a los dos, como si acabaran de arrancarles algo de entre los dedos.

Por primera vez en esa noche, a Dziban se le enredó un poco la túnica.

-O-O-O-

¡Hasta aquí! :D ¡Adoro escribir este tipo de acercamientos! Pido disculpas porque son más de 1000 palabras y traté de recortar pero no pude, trataré de que la próxima actualización sí sea una viñeta :P

 **¡Qué no muera el Drinny! ¡Qué no muera nunca!**

;P ¡Y que vivan los mundos al revés! ¡Los pelirrojos valientes y las rubias rebeldes!


	13. Realidades

¡Gracias a quienes siguen por aquí! ¡Cada vez disfruto más escribiendo a estos chicos!

 **-O-**

 **XIII. Realidades.**

 **-o-O-o-**

Gawain nunca había deseado ser hijo único tanto como lo deseó esa noche.

Debió preverlo antes de lanzarse en esa tonta invitación, que sus hermanos mayores estaban en la fiesta también, pero toda la culpa de su falla neuronal la había tenido aquella rubia.

De cerca, su mirada era aún más impresionante. Gawain empezaba a desear que no se despegara de la suya.

Y justo la había tenido entre sus brazos cuando "todo" sucedió.

Maldita maldición del séptimo hijo pelirrojo de otro pelirrojo.

 **-D &G-**

La música dio comienzo.

Gawain dejó salir todo su aire de golpe antes de insinuar el primer paso, Malfoy le siguió.

La mano con la que había llevado al pelirrojo a la pista todavía le escocía a Dziban cuando tuvo que acomodar la falda de su vestido y se dio cuenta de que su labio temblaba ligeramente, fue necesario que apretara un poco su gesto para poner en control el caos de movimientos que estaba hecha.

Gawain también apretó el gesto y levantó el mentón todo lo que pudo cuando se dio cuenta que ella era de su estatura.

Tenía tres pecas especialmente naranjas sobre la barbilla. Dziban hubiera querido no notarlo, porque irremediablemente sonrió, ni siquiera comprendió por qué lo hizo, pero ya no era la sonrisa ensayada de circunstancias, realmente estaba regalando su sonrisa a aquel niño.

Ojalá Gawain no se hubiera embobado tanto con esa sonrisa, de no ser así, habría podido utilizar su vista periférica.

Ninguno podría haber previsto la discusión que Ron y Hermione tendrían en ese momento, discusión en la que él la acusaría de "confraternizar con el enemigo" y en el que ella, indignada, habría señalado hacía donde "su hermanito" confraternizaba con su verdadera enemiga común.

Para desgracia de Gawain, en la mente de Ron seguían frescos los últimos insultos de Malfoy hacía su casa y su madre, aunque él no lo supiera, a ojos de su hermano estaba cometiendo el peor de los delitos. Para terminar con el horror, Fred y George se acercaron solo para reírse de todo el cuadro.

Dziban reaccionó hasta que Ron se atrevió a jalar de su codo para alejarla de "su hermanito", si hubiera estado menos desconcentrada, al menos habría pensado en algún insulto, pero sencillamente se descolocó y se quedó mirando la escena.

Ron empezó a reñir a Gawain por bailar con Malfoy, profiriendo varios insultos hacía ella: "desagradable", "hija de mortífagos", "abusiva", "elitista" … mientras que la aludida sólo pudo retroceder sin atinar a defenderse ¿qué diablos?

-Sólo tienes una oportunidad de salir bien librada de esto—murmuró la voz de Henry demasiado cerca de ella. ¿Por qué era precisamente él quien la rescataba?

Si ella no hubiera estado tan nerviosa por lo que tenía que hacer, habría puesto atención al hecho de que Gawain se volcaba a defenderla.

-¡No tienes derecho, Ron! ¡Cállate!

Dziban fingió toser y luego estalló en su mejor carcajada burlona.

Ambos pelirrojos dejaron su disputa y la miraron fijamente.

-¿Celoso, Wasel? –disparó mirando a Ron -, te diría que después bailaré contigo, pero ya he tenido suficiente desagrado por hoy. Si me disculpan, debo ir a lavarme -. Terminó agitando con desdén la mano que había sostenido Gawain.

Después se dio vuelta y fingió tomarse alegre del brazo de Henry mientras intercambiaban miradas cómplices, fingió bien. Las emociones de los últimos minutos eran ahora un trago difícil; pero estaba hecho.

Podría haberse echado a llorar en el momento que Henry la felicitó por su actuación sin dejar de reprocharle que "bailar" con Weasley le podría haber costado la reputación; pero de algún lugar, Dziban sacó la fuerza para mantener el gesto y el rostro en alto.

Gawain se limitó a mirar a todos con odio, estaba por marcharse, completamente furioso, cuando Celiné volvió de los aseos, sus ojos enrojecidos y su gesto, le comunicaron todo y ella lo tomó de la mano y salieron hacia los jardines.

 **-D &G-**

-Debí cerrarle la boca a maldiciones—concluyó su breve relato de "mientras te ibas al baño".

-¿A tu hermano o a Malfoy?

-A los dos.

-Para comenzar ¿por qué te pusiste en esa situación?

-No lo sé… yo… Malfoy…

-¿te sedujo?

-¡No! –Gawain, ya de por sí rojo de coraje, subió dos tonos solo de imaginar a Dziban "seduciéndolo"

-Pero ¿qué te estas imaginando? –Celiné preguntó divertida -¡Chico pervertido! Quiero decir que, esta muy bella hoy.

-¡No! –refunfuñó él-es decir, sí… pero yo… no sé lo que pasó.

-Bueno –quiso animarlo Celiné—ella aceptó bailar contigo también ¡A lo mejor tienes oportunidad!

-Eso lo dices porque te gusta Hassan.

-Lo digo porque me gustaría que te animaras, volviéramos al baile y tuviéramos la noche que merecemos.

-Cierto, vamos a divertirnos…

 **-D &G-**

Cuando el baile terminó y Gawain volvió a su sala común, se encontró con que su hermano y Hermione discutían, al final ella le gritó: "la próxima vez, invítame antes que cualquier otro y no como tu último recurso" y desapareció hacía su dormitorio. Y Gawain entendió todo lo que su hermano no. Él era a quien Hermione quería, no a Harry o a Gawain… a Ron.

Y la realidad, es que a pesar de todo lo idiota que era Ron y de que casi le echaba a perder la noche, Gawain nunca iría contra él. Sí su hermano también quería a Hermione, entonces Gawain nunca más iría detrás de ella.

La mano con la que Malfoy lo había jalado hacía la pista de baile, todavía se sentía como si le hubieran arrancado algo cuando se envolvió en su cama.

Si le habían pasado tantas cosas esa noche, incluido bailar con varias chicas lindas y saber que Hermione no le correspondería nunca, ¿cómo es que sólo podía pensar en el momento en que había creído que la sonrisa que Malfoy le daba era su verdadera sonrisa?

Probablemente porque era una preciosa sonrisa.

Y porque había sido solo para él, aunque fuera un instante.

-O-O-O-

¡Hasta aquí! :D ¡Miles de gracias por leer! Por favor no odien a Ron, sólo tiene catorce años y a esa edad todos arruinábamos todo xD

 **¡Qué no muera el Drinny! ¡Qué no muera nunca!**

;P ¡Y que vivan los mundos al revés!


	14. La enfermería

¡Hola! ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! Es un nuevo año y les traigo una nueva viñeta. Espero que la disfruten mucho.

-O-

 **XIV. La enfermería.**

 **-o-o-o-**

A Dziban le dolió la cabeza durante todo el día siguiente; a pesar de la poción que le dio la señora Pomfrey en la mañana, el dolor siguió con ella. Había sido demasiado el estrés posterior a la hazaña de haber bailado con Weasley y lo poco que había dormido, había tenido pesadillas con cierta barbilla pecosa.

La segunda vez que fue a la enfermería, aun calificando el dolor como "insoportable", la enfermera la detuvo.

Para su horror, al abrir los ojos, se encontró con el triángulo de pecas de "esa" barbilla ¡Qué diablos!

-Pero qué… -Dziban se sentó con cierta vehemencia, se recorrió hacia la orilla de la cama y empezó a mirar en todas direcciones. Por fortuna eran los únicos allí.

-Al fin despiertas –el pelirrojo había estado sentado a la orilla de su cama y ahora se incorporaba con toda tranquilidad para volver a la suya que estaba a un lado.

-¿Qué?

Con la sonrisa bailando en su rostro de niño, Gawain se recostó mirando hacia ella y se cubrió con la manta hasta el cuello.

-Madam Pomfrey tuvo que sedarte porque tu migraña no cedía.

Entre mas acotaciones hacía el pelirrojo, Dziban entendía menos.

-… o eso me ha dicho cuando he llegado. ¿sabes? A mi debió caerme mal algo del banquete. En fin, espero que tu dolor este mejor.

Bola-rosada-con-pecas (algo pálido ese día) cerró los ojos después de decir eso, si era posible Dziban se sintió aún más descolocada. ¿Acaso había estado cuidando de ella?

Todavía estaba un poco mareada… seguramente la poción que había tomado le causaba ese efecto. De buena gana se hubiera recostado el resto del día allí, pero la expresión confiada y tranquila del pelirrojo dormido en la cama de al lado la exasperaba.

"Ay, maldición"

Madam Pomfrey salió en ese momento de su despacho y miro a sus pacientes con una sonrisa complacida.

-Creo que está mejor –susurró tomando la mano de Dziban para revisar su pulso.

-Me siento mareada –apuntó la rubia.

-Y sin embargo esta levantada, señorita Malfoy.

-Yo… -Dziban iba a protestar algo, pero con la misma sonrisa tranquila, la enfermera había empezado a palpar la frente del pelirrojo, seguramente verificando que no tuviera fiebre. Por la perfecta "O" que formó su boca, intuyó que algo iba mal con el pelirrojo.

Madam Pomfrey fue hacia una de sus vitrinas y volvió a la cama del pelirrojo con un frasquito ambarino. Dziban no alcanzaba a leer su etiqueta.

-Joven Weasley, despierte… hey…

Con cierta ansiedad y luchando contra su mareo, Dziban pensó en el pelirrojo que sonreía a su lado apenas hacía unos momentos. Si estaba tan mal desde hacía un rato ¿por qué diablos se había levantado?

¿Por ella?

Más maldición.

El pelirrojo respondía muy lentamente a los llamados de la enfermera que lo hizo beber la poción apenas pudo. Luego lo dejó volver a recostarse y conjuro una palangana y un paño, por medio de un encantamiento hizo que el paño fuera a la frente del chico y de vuelta a la palangana por agua fresca.

Madam Pomfrey miró dubitativa al chico. Como si estuviera omitiendo algo.

-Señorita Malfoy ¿qué espera para recostarse? –la enfermera estaba a punto de correr la cortina que separaba las camillas cuando pareció recordar algo. –Usted estaba sentada en la misma mesa que este chico anoche ¿no es cierto?

-Ah… es cierto.

-¿Sabe, señorita Malfoy? Es curioso que el chico Weasley se haya intoxicado con el banquete y nadie más en la escuela lo esté… ¿no lo cree?

-Bueno…

-¿Por casualidad, usted o alguno de sus acompañantes podría haber añadido algún ingrediente a la comida o bebida de Gawain Weasley?

-¡Yo no hice nada como eso! –protestó la rubia dándose cuenta de que levantar la voz la hacía sentir aún más mareo, apretó los ojos para tratar de omitirlo, pero la imagen de Henry le llenó la mente.

Maldición. ¡Maldición!

Henry se había quedado solo en la mesa cuando ella se había levantado a bailar con Gawain…

Y hasta ahora lo pensaba.

-Ay… -el dolor, el mareo... ¿habría sido él también? ¿Era su manera de castigarlos a los dos por la osadía de haberlo desafiado con un inocente baile?

Maldito.

Se lo diría a su padre…

-Ya, ya, vuelva a recostarse. Va a estar bien.

Cuando Dziban volvió a abrir los ojos, la cortina que separaba su cama de la de Gawain estaba corrida. A juzgar por la oscuridad afuera, se había hecho de noche ¡pues vaya un día productivo!

La rubia evaluó su propia condición. Se sentía mejor.

Podía escuchar el paño yendo y viendo a la palangana y escurriendo agua. Apenas se estiró lo suficiente para alcanzar la cortina y correrla lo suficiente para ver la cabeza roja en la almohada y con el paño regresando a su frente.

Ay, Weasley…

Weasley tonto.

Weasley estúpido.

¿Por qué tenías que haberte metido con Henry?

Dziban estuvo un rato sentada con las piernas en flor de loto en la cama, recordando los ademanes de Henry, debía poner más atención a su juego de manos de ahí en adelante. Debía poner más atención a todo de él de ahí en adelante.

Cuando por fin se decidió a levantarse y acercarse a la cama del pelirrojo, se dio cuenta que la respiración del chico era pesada, a juzgar por el sudor en su almohada, la fiebre no estaba cediendo. En un día normal, habría hecho mofa de esas manos pecosas y ásperas, tan diferentes de las suyas; en esa noche, sentía que lo correcto era tomar una, apretarla y exigirle que no se atreviera a morirse por algo tan estúpido como un baile con ella.

-No tenías oportunidad, Weasley—zanjó apretando esa mano que no se retiraba ni apretaba de vuelta-, así que no te atrevas a morirte por mi y hacerte el mártir. ¡Mas te vale vivir y complicarle la vida a otra!

Bueno, ya estaba. Ahora solo quedaba volver a su cama, dormir y esperar como hacía la enfermera, a que las pociones y tratamientos hicieran efecto y el pelirrojo mejorara.

EsemalditobolarosadaquecomosehabíaatrevidoadejarseenvenenarporelestúpidodeHenry…

 **D &G**

 **-o-o-**

¡Hasta aquí! Espero hayan disfrutado de estos momentos solo Dizy and Gawi xD ¡dale un beso para curarlo, Dziban! Eso al menos pensaba yo, pero ella es demasiado orgullosa, así se llama el fic pues y todo eso… ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Gracias por seguir aquí ;) Y muy feliz año!


End file.
